Episode 77 (2011)
Unease × And × Sighting (フアン×ト×シュツゲン, Fuan × To × Shutsugen) is the 77th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 28th, 2013. Overview Kite introduces Gon and Killua to the rest of his team. Kite and the gang then reveal to Gon and Killua what their current mission is. Meanwhile, the Chimera Ant Queen continues to eat whatever it can get its hands on, which unfortunately leads to a taste for humans. Summary The Chimera Ant Queen eats in the cave, already planning the birth of the King. The next morning, Gon and Killua talk with Kite. He tells them he is a biological surveyor of new species and about the Camp Tiger. This animal uses the horn on its head to pierce through its food and cook it over a fire. Killua asks about the Chimera Ants, and Kite tells him they're Class-1, a very dangerous insect. He was studying the anthill until he had to kill them all. Just then, Kite's partners Stick Dinner, Banana Kavaro, Spinner Clow, and Monta Yuras head toward the group. They are Amateur Hunters in the same field as Kite. They introduce themselves and Spinner recognizes Gon's last name as the same as Ging's. They also recognize Killua's surname, Zoldyck, for the assassin family. Learning the two boys are also pro Hunters, the group is even more shocked. They say they've been with Kite for three years and Lin Koshi and Podungo Lapoy are two other surveyors in the group. Monta shows Kite a Chimera Ant Queen claw, which is abnormally big. Kite doesn't know why it's so large but is obviously worried. It was found on the Azian Continent and a researcher named Wong told them about the new Ant species. He hired them to find more information, as they need a Hunter to identify it. The surveyors walked into a vault and under glass found an insect arm as big as a human's. This is where they got the sample to study from. Kite brings the boys along to the south of Yorknew City where the Ant arm was found. While walking, Kite sees the similarities between Gon and Ging, smiling at the thought of his friend. He thinks Gon will find Ging soon. Back at the cave, the Queen eats a bat but needs bigger prey. The group is now driving to the new location. They discuss further why the Ant grew as big as it did. Banana thinks it has something to do with the way they reproduce, phagogenesis, which is the process of eating an organism, giving birth, and the next generation gaining its abilities. An Ant can lay up to 5 eggs at a time, so the generations could grow larger with each new metamorphosis. Killua figures by the size of the claw, the Ant could be more than 6 feet tall and easily able to eat a human. In the woods, a boy named Kurt protects his sister Reina from a snake. Later, they're home with their mother, Haruna, and have dinner. He promises to keep them both safe from harm. At the same time, the Queen looks over her eggs, now more than a few dozen hanging from the ceiling of the cave. The soldiers hatch, in the form of a bat, fish, crab, etc. She telepathically orders them to find new food so she can give birth to the King. Now morning, Reina and Kurt have caught a lot of fish and head home. Suddenly, a crab Ant comes out of nowhere. Kurt tries to attack it, but it's no use. The Queen eats, happy about this new food. Kurt and Reina's clothes lay by her feet. She wants more. The surveyors and the boys make it to the beach. They scout out the area, wondering if it went into the forest. Banana uses her dog to find out where the Queen might have gone. Gon also joins in. They don't find anything and Kite suggests they look around other nearby shores. They split up and spend all day searching, but with no luck. Meanwhile, a new Ant is born, this one more human-looking than others. The Queen orders him to take the Ant army and bring her more human food. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 77 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc